Many illuminated keyboards have different zones or portions that may illuminate independent from one another. Light guides are typically used to illuminate the different zones. If light from one active or illuminated light guide enters an inactive or non-illuminated light guide, the zone of the inactive light guide may illuminate when it should not. The user of the illuminated keypad may then be confused by the improper illumination.